


Ghost

by MageOfTheLufaines



Series: Ghost [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canonical Character Death, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS]</p><p>Even after his death, Maxie continues to taunt Archie, to tempt him with something he will never have. There's a painful reminder that he can't have what he desires, because he doesn't deserve that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> An idea about ghost!Maxie having some pretty awesome phasing powers that my friend came up with and that I turned into porn. Seems to be a common thing with my drabbles huh? 
> 
> This contains spoilers for the Pokemon manga. Like major spoilers, for the entire Emerald arc pretty much. So you've been warned.

It wasn’t often that storms came to Hoenn but when they did they were usually heavy and persistent. First there had been dark clouds covering the sky, and then a distant roll of thunder before the rain started to fall. Large puddles soon started to form, the ground becoming muddier and muddier, so much so that it was impossible to continue walking. That’s how Guile managed to find an abandoned shack to stay in, just until this storm passed.

He sighed to himself, his armour feeling heavier than usual as he sat down. At times like this he wished he could take it off but it was for his own protection. As soon as he took it off, his body would start to rot due to the effects of the orbs. Or so Sird had told him. Truth be told, he was afraid of dying. It had been his biggest fear throughout all his life, and it’s why he’d fought so hard just to get the armour in the first place.

“I should be thinking about Jirachi…” Guile muttered from behind the helmet he wore. He heard his Surskit chitter quietly as it moved around the shack, making sure there wasn’t anything that could attack its owner. After making sure the place was as safe as possible, it went back over to Guile and climbed up onto his shoulder. 

Silence fell around them, with only the sound of the rain and wind outside to accompany man and Pokemon. Guile began to check the armour, moving his arms and wrists to make sure it didn’t restrict his movements before checking his sword. It was a habit he’d started ever since donning the armour, a way to make sure the likelihood of death was slimmer each day. 

Surskit chittered again and Guile reached out, scratching the top of its head gently. Only when he was truly alone would he ever dare to show affection, revealing a side that could care about others. 

“If only this rain would cease… I’m wasting time that I could be using to capture Jirachi,” he told the Surskit, which made a soft noise in response. 

“Jirachi? And what happened to Kyogre?” a voice, distant yet near, asked. Guile sat up straight, looking around frantically. He couldn’t have heard that, right? He looked to Surskit who seemed just as worried, a sign that the voice was real. He also couldn’t shake off that fact that this voice sounded eerily familiar. 

“Who’s there?” he asked, standing up slowly and pulling his sword out of its scabbard. “Show yourself, I’m not afraid to attack.” 

“You can’t attack that which doesn’t exist,” the voice replied, behind him now. He whirled around, only looking at the bare wall. Surskit jumped off his shoulder, obviously distressed from what was going on, while Guile tried desperately to see if something was there. 

That was then he felt a finger run down his spine. 

His eyes widened and his skin went cold, spine stiffening as it was touched. He was wearing armour, there was no physical way someone could have touched him. For once in his life, when Guile was not facing the inevitability of death, he was afraid. But, despite this fear clawing at his heart, he forced himself to turn around. He almost dropped his sword when he saw what was in front of him. 

He couldn’t forget that bright red hair, the black and red coat with the Magma logo embroidered on the front, that stupid cape he wore around as if he was some type of hero. Seeing Maxie again made Guile feel sick. 

“You’re dead. I’m in a bad dream and you aren’t standing there at all,” Guile growled, trying so hard to deny what was in front of him.  
“I did all this to see you and that’s how I’m treated? Really Archie, I’m hurt,” Maxie responded, that usual scowl on his face.

“Archie? Who’s that?” Guile asked as he put his sword back in its scabbard. He wouldn’t drop his facade anytime soon. Archie didn’t exist anymore, Archie was a man who failed at his plans. He was Guile and he wouldn’t fail. 

“So that armour you killed me for has not only reversed the effects of the orbs but made you forget who you actually are?” Maxie raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’m Guile Hideout,” was all he could respond with, trying to ignore a new feeling that rose within him. He would never admit this out loud, but he’d begun to miss Maxie. Life had grown dull without Maxie trying to fuck up all his hard work up, and it was in their battling that he’d felt more alive than any other time. 

“You’re Archie, the guy who murdered me all for a stupid suit of armour,” Maxie spat, glaring at him in that way he’d grown used to. 

“I’m Guile, the guy who murdered you for this armour. Archie doesn’t exist anymore,” Guile reiterated, wishing Maxie would just accept his new self. He couldn’t let anyone know about his true identity, about the fact that he’d already tried to destroy the world once and would do it all again. 

Maxie just laughed mockingly, throwing his head back as he did so. “That’s the most pathetic thing I’ve heard you say! Has killing me really made you less of a man?” 

Guile growled at him, eyes darkening with a growing anger. Even in death Maxie knew all the ways to rile him up. 

“I’m more of a man since getting rid of you. You hesitated to attack me, don’t think I didn’t notice, while I was ready to rid the world of you for my own goal.” 

“Yes but killing me has affected you. I can see in your eyes the sorrow you hold, even if you try so hard to hide it. You want me alive. Your life is meaningless without someone trying to stop you every step of the way, you’ve become nothing,” Maxie said, his voice low as he stepped towards Guile. 

Guile kept quiet, watching carefully as Maxie stopped just in front of him before reaching up and opening the visor to his helmet. Those long and slender fingers traced his lips, cheeks, and nose, sending heat across his skin. He felt unable to do anything, especially as that touch felt incredibly good to him. 

“Look at you Archie, not even fighting against me touching you. You’ve become an empty shell of a man I used to respect.” 

That broke the facade, and for now Guile was a distant memory, a person who would take over when the need be. For now he was Archie again, and here he was listening to his rival say that he used to respect him of all things. 

“Respect me? How?” he asked, watching the hand move away. Without thinking he reached to grab it, surprised when his hand passed through it instead. Maxie simply chuckled before shaking his head. 

“You were stubborn, unwilling to quit no matter what life threw at you. You used brute force but weren’t afraid to hide that you were intelligent. You could hurt someone badly with strength alone but add in your intelligence and you were as lethal as the orbs themselves. When I aggravated you, no matter what situation we were in, you would fight back….” 

Archie continued to look at Maxie, watching as he reached up and touched him again. He wished he could touch back, craving the feeling of Maxie’s hand against his skin. But then that touch started to drift downwards, phasing through the armour as if it was non-existent. It sent a blazing trail against the skin it touched, making him suppress a shudder. 

“There’s so much you wish you could have right now, and you can’t have any of it. But I can give you something you’d otherwise be deprived off, something I know you crave,” Maxie told him, his lips pulling up into a smirk. 

“You disgust me…” Archie growled, feeling those fingers hook around the waistline of his trousers. “To think I’d ever want you like that…” 

“Oh but why aren’t you fighting back if you don’t want this?” 

“Because you know that I can’t touch you even if I tried. So it’s pointless to push you away…” Archie responded, wishing a part of him wasn’t thinking that he was in fact enjoying this and that Maxie was right. 

Maxie smirked at him some more, fingers working on the buttons of his trousers. 

“You always lie to yourself,” Maxie muttered softly, before slowly tracing the outline of his crotch. His eyes seemed to blaze with desire, as if he’d dreamt of this moment long before his death. “That’s what pisses me off the most about you. We could have worked together, been the most powerful men in all of Hoenn, but you had to go and lie to yourself.” 

Archie’s lips pulled into a snarl as he reached up and closed the front of his helmet, shielding most of his face from Maxie’s stare. Though this only seemed to amuse the former Magma leader.

“You and I as a team? That could never have worked out. One of us would have been quick to betray the other,” Archie responded. Maybe he would have been the one to betray Maxie?

“Then why didn’t you betray me during that truce? You could have very well knocked me out and taken Groudon for yourself. You could have shifted the outcome in your favour, but you didn’t,” Maxie queried as he slowly squeezed Archie’s crotch. 

Archie forced back a groan, feeling heat slide downwards. “I wanted to see if you could get Groudon. Had I tried to betray you, your damn grunts and Three Fires would have made me regret it. Despite having the advantage, your grunts are persistent and like a thorn in my side.” 

This made Maxie laugh as his hand worked its way into Archie’s trousers, stroking his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Archie grunted, the noise muffled by the helmet. His mind felt cloudy all of a sudden, his concentration moved to the hand stroking him in such an intimate way. 

“Remember when we were stuck in that hover car?” Maxie asked as he continued to stroke Archie’s cock, feeling it harden in his hand. “Remember the fact that I pushed away our rivalry for one moment and held you so you could rest? I treated you with kindness, and in response you killed me.” His voice was a low growl now, giving Archie’s cock a painful squeeze. 

Archie could hear Surskit’s distressed noises as he hissed in pain, wanting to calm the Pokemon but unable to because of Maxie. “I had to Maxie, there was no other way around it.” 

In response, Maxie squeezed harder. Archie forced back a cry of pained pleasure, already feeling precum form at the tip of his cock.  
“What Sird told us was an empty claim, backed up with what could have been a magic trick for all we knew. How could you believe that? We could have banded together and shown her that we were not to be stopped… instead you believed her and killed me…” 

Archie was taken aback by the hurt in Maxie’s voice, surprised that he was showing his emotions so freely. Maxie was usually one to lock up any emotion that wasn’t anger or joy, especially towards Archie. Yet here he was showing weakness, and Archie couldn’t find the will to mock him because of it. He couldn’t say anything at all, as if his mouth had seized up. 

“Can’t even come up with a response because I’m right,” Maxie muttered, before he pushed his hand into Archie’s underwear, tracing his hand down Archie’s cock. Archie grunted at the feeling, averting his gaze away from Maxie’s. He couldn’t look at his former rival without feeling humiliated. 

Maxie, noticing how Archie averted his gaze, smirked to himself before properly stroking Archie’s cock. His hand palmed the length of it, fingers gliding across the skin lightly, listening to how Archie’s breath hitched. His fingers reached the tip and he thumbed the slit, noticing Archie’s hips buck forward ever so slightly. Beads of come formed at the tip before Maxie spread them down his cock, smirking even more when he heard Archie groan. His hand started to move quicker, thumb continuing to tease the tip as he did so. His other hand reached up and opened up the visor to Archie’s helmet, making the man look at him. 

“With the way you keep opening my visor you’re going to ruin my face…” Archie commented, voice low and husky. Maxie relished the way it sounded at that moment.

“I don’t believe a word of that,” he responded before pushing his lips against Archie’s. He noticed the way Archie’s eyes widened as he slowly deepened the kiss. He felt Archie’s hands pass through his body, as if the other was trying to pull him closer. In response his hand moved faster, swallowing the noises of pleasure Archie was making more frequently now. Never had he wanted Archie more than he did now, listening to the way he tried to force himself not to moan his name. 

For Archie it was all becoming too much. Maxie’s touch felt better than anything in the world, his kisses like a drug made for subduing the otherwise feisty man. To say he hadn’t dreamt of this was a lie, but his dreams had never felt as good as this. 

Of course, nothing would last forever and it only took a few more strokes before Archie was crying out, voice muffled by Maxie claiming his lips in one last desperate kiss as Archie released into his hand. He continued to pump his hand until he made sure that Archie was truly spent before breaking the kiss. He then tucked Archie in again, doing his trousers up and removing his hand. 

Archie panted heavily, unable to believe that Maxie’s ghost of all things had just given him a handjob. His legs felt weak so he slid to the floor, looking up at Maxie. Maxie’s eyes showed a hint of pain, one which made Archie’s heart clench. He continued to watch as Maxie wiped his hand on his coat before crouching in front of him, touching his face one last time as he closed the visor. He stood up again turning to walk away. 

“Maxie…” 

“Archie, I want you to try and stop Sird no matter what…” was the final thing Maxie said before he walked away, slowly disappearing from sight. Surskit rushed over in that moment, chittering in distress as it noticed Archie’s expression. Never before had it seen Archie so hurt. 

Archie sat there as the storm began to cease, staring at the emptiness in front of him with only a painful reminder that he would never get to see Maxie again. A painful reminder and an unvoiced confession to the man that had indadvertedly changed his life.


End file.
